Canciones entre whisky y amor
by Claudia1542
Summary: ·SERIE DE SOONGFICS SOBRE ROBIN· CAp6·CUANDO ACABA LA NOCHE· Alabasta de noche y Alabasta de día pata una mujer· ¿Mañana me iré? ¡Reviews!
1. ESPERARÉ DESPIERTA

Una rendija de luz se colaba entre las sedosas cortinas blancas que decoraban la ventana. Tan solo un rayo de luz tenue alumbraba la estancia, no impidiendo que aun la oscuridad reinara gran parte de la sala. Yo mantenía mis ojos cerrados, pero estaba completamente despierta. Apenas había logrado dormir, mis cinco sentidos a punto de estallar me lo impidieron. Habían recopilado demasiada información en un rato y mi cabeza se sentía incapaz de apagarse y descansar.

No sentía frío, si no todo lo contrario. Una fina sábana blanca me cubría parte del cuerpo, dejando a la vista mi busto, mis brazos y parte de mis piernas. El cuerpo pegado al mío bajo la fina tela me proporcionaba el calor suficiente como para no sentir frío a esas horas.

**_Si hay algo más bonito que sentirte respirar,_**

_**que venga tu Dios y me lo muestre…**_

Había perdido ya la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba sin sentirme así. Pero esas cosas no se olvidan, como montar en bicicleta. Y quién menos me esperaba me volvió a hacer sentir esa burbuja en el estómago. Abrí los ojos lentamente. Al primer instante apenas pude reconocer nada de lo que vi, pero pronto mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad.

Vi lo que sabía que vería, porque lo sentía. Tu brazo sobre mí, abrazándome casi sin querer por la cintura. La mitad de tu cuerpo descansaba sobre el mío, relajadamente. Tu cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, casi pegada a la mía, ofreciéndome una total visión de tus expresiones.

Sentía tu respiración sobre mi cuello, cálida, incrementando mi sensación de completo bienestar. Sentí que nada en el mundo podría estropearme ese mágico momento, que era lo mejor que vivía en mucho tiempo.

_  
**En la dulzura de tu rostro se dibujan sueños  
que con tristeza ignoro.**_

Volví a cerrar mis ojos y apoyé mi cabeza sobre la tuya, acercándote más a mi cuello. Aspiré el aroma de tus cabellos. Me apreció un aroma cándido, masculino, exótico y embriagador. Al menos para mí. Olías vagamente a sudor, pero seguro que yo también.

Te escuché murmurar algo entre sueños. Bajé mi cabeza y la posé frente a la tuya todo lo que pude sin apartarte de mi hombro. Te observé de cerca. ¿Qué estarías diciendo? No alcancé a entenderlo. ¿Qué estarías soñando?

Desde luego me resultó extraño verte así, sobre mí, completamente desnudo, dormido profundamente. Tu rostro no reflejaba nada que yo hubiera percibido antes en ti. Tu expresión era serena, segura, me atrevo a decir que tierna. Nada que ver con el aparentemente malhumorado chico que paseaba por el barco, siempre con el ceño fruncido y expresión de disgusto. Ahora parecías dulce y feliz.

**_¿Cómo dormir y perder este momento  
en que adoro tu silencio?_**

¿Qué hora debía ser? La poca luz que entraba por la ventana me decía que había amanecido ya, pero yo me sentía cansada. Sin duda tenía sueño. Mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos un rato de sueño. Pero mi cabeza se negaba. Algo dentro de ella saltaba y no paraba de dar vueltas. ¿Era mi conciencia que me decía que había hecho mal? Ni hablar, nada racionalmente dentro de mí se arrepentía de haber vivido esa experiencia.

Mis ojos recorrieron tu cuerpo. Empezaron con tu cabello verde, corto, sorprendentemente suave. Tus hombros anchos, en la medida justa, ni mucho ni poco, daban pie a tus brazos. Miré el que rodeaba mi cintura. Tu agarre era fuerte, lo suficiente como para no permitirme levantarme, pero no me hacía daño, me gustaba. Seguí bajando la vista por tu bien formada espalda, deteniéndome divertida en la línea que la partía, que llegaba hasta tu trasero. Me paré en tus nalgas. Eran firmes y perfectamente redondeadas. Tus piernas estaban al aire. Una sobre mi cuerpo y la otra estirada a mi lado.

Por nada del mundo cerraría mis ojos y me perdería el magnífico espectáculo privado que me estabas ofreciendo.

_  
**Esperaré despierta  
en esta oscuridad  
cuando llegue la luz  
veré tus ojos brillar**_

Así decidí seguir contemplándote, disfrutando de tu silencio, de tu respiración, de tus murmullos entre sueños, de todo tú. Así que te miré con descaro, acaricié tu espalda, me perdí en tu aroma. Casi sentí mi alma fundirse en ti. Sé que debería haber sentido miedo por tus reacciones cuando despertaras. Presentí, sin embargo, que despertarías dulcemente, y quién sabe si me besarías.

_  
**Ese primer destello en tus pupilas  
es el mejor regalo de toda una vida**_

Vi tus parpados apretarse un momento, y yo apreté mi cuerpo más al tuyo, poco, pues tu peso apenas me permitía moverme. Pero quise que despertaras cómodamente. Apreté mi cuerpo al tuyo, sintiendo toda tu anatomía sobre la mía. Sentí tus ojos abiertos, pero tú aun no podías ver los míos.

**_¿Como dormir y perder este momento  
en que adoro tu silencio?_**

Por un momento pensé en simular estar dormida para ver tus reacciones. Pero luego deseé leer algo en tus ojos, poder descifrar tu primera reacción al verme a tu lado y recordar lo que pasó entre nosotros durante la noche.

Sabía que tu cabeza empezaría a funcionar a toda máquina, intentando recordar en un segundo tantas emociones. A mi me había costado un rato ordenar correctamente todos los acontecimientos en mi mente. Y todos juntos me parecían increíbles.

Así que miraste hacía mí y viste mis ojos abiertos y mi sonrisa tonta. Por un momento tu expresión me desconcertó. No era de culpa, ni de enfado, simplemente era bastante limpia, neutral. Creí que quizás me apartarías descortésmente de tu lado, o te enfadarías, o me culparías a mí de lo ocurrido.

Pero una vez más conseguiste sorprenderme. Me abrazaste con más fuerza, haciendo invisible el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos, y me besaste.

_**Esperaré despierta  
en esta oscuridad  
cuando llegue la luz  
veré tus ojos brillar**_

No fue un beso como los que me brindaste la noche anterior. Este era tierno y sensual. Entrelazabas mis labios con los tuyos, mientras tus manos me apretaban contra ti. En toda la noche anterior no había sentido nuestros cuerpos tan unidos como en ese instante, a pesar de lo ocurrido.

Abandonaste mis labios y me miraste a los ojos. Yo los abrí pesadamente y vi que me sonreías. Quise interpretar tu sonrisa como una muestra de tu satisfacción, aunque creí que tus dudas llegarían después.

**_Esperaré despierta  
en esta oscuridad  
cuando llegue la luz  
veré tus ojos brillar_**

No me arrepentí de nada, en absoluto, estaba segura de que lo que había pasado había sido lo mejor. Sentí que quizás esa sonrisa tuya marcaba el inicio de algo, aunque yo no supiera de qué. En mi mente solo daba vueltas a una cosa… ¿Qué pensarías tú? No decías nada, solo me mirabas como si no me hubieras visto jamás.

**_Esperaré despierta  
en esta oscuridad  
cuando llegue la luz  
veré tus ojos brillar_**

Te estiraste en la cama, saliendo de encima de mí. Pasaste una mano por mi pelo y me dijiste:

- Buenos días…

En un tono de voz bajísimo, que me acarició. Disipó parte de mis dudas acerca de tus pensamientos. Esta vez yo me abracé a ti, colocando mi cabeza sobre tu pecho.

Decidí esperar a que los acontecimientos brotaran por si solos, deseando que lo que nos deparara se pareciera en algo a esos instantes en los que esperé despierta a que tus ojos se abrieran solo para mí.

**Canción: Esperaré despierta.**

**Intérprete: La quinta estación.**

* * *

**Nuevo fic de esta loca de la pradera k ha descubierto hablando con mi buena amiga Halane que sabía escribir Songfics.**

**  
Si este fic no tiene incoherencias es tb gracias a ella. Besitos churri!! **

**Bueno, pues dicho esto aquí el primer cap de esta serie de songfics dedicados a Robin, la mayoria de la Quinta Estación. **

**Espero reviews!!!**


	2. PARA NO DECIRTE ADIÓS

_**Aquí estoy con el segundo songfic. Esta es mi canción favorita de todas las de la Quinta Estación, y creo que en este momento de todas las que conozco. Habla de cosas dolorosas y por eso quise plasmar a Miss Allsunday más que a la Robin que conocemos después. **_

_**La situación es en cualuiqe punto de esos cuatro años en los que Robin convivió con cocodrilo en el casino Lluvia Real. Cualquier momento vale para este fic.**_

_**Espero que os guste!!**_

* * *

_**PARA NO DECIRTE ADIÓS. **_

Otra vez más, inevitablemente, sucumbía a los deseos de aquél ser. Ella sabía que debía obedecer. Pero él jamás preguntaba nada, ni esperaba a una mejor ocasión, simplemente tomaba lo que deseaba.

**_Cerré la puerta de otra fría habitación._**

**_Y aunque se me paró el reloj deben ser ya más de las dos._**

Detestaba quedarse en aquella habitación después. Solo se quedaba si él se lo pedía. Si no, esperaba a que él se durmiera para salir huyendo. Porque eso era lo que hacía, huir. No había otra palabra que definiera su acto. Pero escapaba de su angustia. Tras cada encuentro el cuerpo le pesaba, y lo sentía sucio e infectado de él.

Odiaba ser reclamada, se sentía una muñeca hueca. Pero era parte del trato, injusto pero trato al fin y al cabo. Ella sabía no estar en condiciones de exigir ni reclamar nada, aun teniendo la certeza de no ser eliminada. Aquello formaba parte del juego. Aunque ella fuera solo un robot realizando su tarea eventual, como una fría máquina. Complacía a aquél hombre al que detestaba, pero que muy a su pesar, la mantenía y la cuidaba de todo lo ajeno a ellos dos. Aunque fuera él mismo la principal causa de su mal vivir.

Robin caminó por la gran mansión donde vivía. Entró al salón, donde pasaban ambos la mayor parte del día si no estaban de misiones. Se acercó al pequeño mini-bar dónde Cocodrilo guardaba sus bebidas. No tenía autorización explícita de hacer uso de él, pero no recordaba tampoco una prohibición. Así que abrió el mueble y sacó una botella de whisky. Creyó que el más caro. Miró el enorme reloj que adornaba una de las paredes. Pero ni siquiera se fijó en la hora que era. Decidió que debía ser muy tarde.

Odiaba el whisky, pero cualquier cosa le sabría mejor en la boca que los besos robados.

**_Otra ciudad con otro nombre que no puedo recordar._**

**_Y en mi bolsillo dos palabras que no supe utilizar._**

Se sentó en la butaca frente a la ventana. La favorita de Cocodrilo, desde la que ordenada y controlaba todo. Se relajó bien en ella. Entonces se dio cuenta que llevaba poca ropa viendo su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana. Subió las piernas a la butaca, acercando sus rodillas a su pecho. Intentó entrar en calor, dejando atrás el frío que había sentido dentro de aquella habitación.

Hizo inventario de todos los hombres que había conocido, la gente en la que había confiado y las ciudades que había visitado. Para ella Alabasta no significaba nada, tan solo una ciudad donde vivir hasta poder vivir en otra, con otra gente, con otra pena y con otro objetivo.

Esa noche habría preferido negarse a entrar con él en su cuarto. Había pasado la tarde sumida en la melancolía, sin nada qué hacer, recorriendo tontamente toda la casa. Por suerte llevaba algunas noches sin ser molestada y había dormido en su cama. Sabía que Cocodrilo había estado con otra mujer un par de noches atrás, lo había escuchado todo. En ese momento se dio cuenta que él quería que ella lo escuchara. Era como un castigo, en ningún caso doloroso para Robin.

Pero ese día justamente era lo que menos necesitaba. Un día triste, se remataba con más tristeza. Pero en el momento en que él anunció que se retiraba a descansar y la llamó, ella sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho. Se negaba rotundamente, pero no podía manifestar su rechazo. Así que se calló. Un "no quiero" se agolpó en su cuello, atragantándola, luchando por salir. Pero jamás vio la luz, se quedó en su garganta mientras el otro empezaba a desvestirla.

**_Me pudo el miedo y no me supe defender._**

**_Puedes llamarlo cobardía o simplemente poca fe._**

Desde el primer momento en que se dio cuenta de que las pretensiones del señor iban más allá del mero trato de negocios deseó negarse, hacer valer su orgullo y retirarse para dejar claro quién mandaba en ella. Sin embargo no lo hizo, ni la primera vez ni ninguna.

Al principio su instinto de supervivencia la regía. Éste le había enseñado hasta donde estaba dispuesta a llegar por salvar su vida. Y el límite en ese momento estaba lejos.

Ese hombre le brindaba lo que ella quería, la posibilidad de leer un phoneglyph. ¿Y si era ese? Lograría su sueño. Estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de conseguirlo.

Más tarde Robin se dio cuenta de que aunque ella no accediera a sus peticiones él no la eliminaría, porque deseaba tanto como ella conocer el contenido de la piedra irrompible. Pero ya era tarde, ya había dado a probar su cuerpo.

Realmente temía lo que Cocodrilo pudiera llegar a hacer. ¿Sería capaz de quedarse sin leer la piedra sólo por hacer prevalecer su orgullo masculino? Eso ella no lo sabía, y no iba a averiguarlo, no por ahora.

_**Si volvió a pasar mi turno y no sé si fue esta vez**_

**_Por pasarme de la ralla o por no saber beber. _**

La única cosa que la movía a permanecer ahí era su sueño. No obtenía placer alguno de sus actos con él, pero había aprendido a tapar sus sentidos y no sentir absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera asco. Solo nada.

Millones de veces había deseado acabar con todo aquello y salir huyendo. En ese momento por ejemplo. Levantarse de la butaca, vestirse, y salir por la puerta, sin despedirse, sin dar explicaciones, desaparecer. Pero apuró su whisky, sintiendo como este le quemaba la garganta, pero borraba el sabor de Cocodrilo de su boca, y eso era reconfortante.

Sopesó la idea de irse, de buscar su propia vía para lograr leer el phoneglyph. Pero sabía que si se iba sería buscada, y todos los agentes de la Banda Baroque andarían tras sus pasos. Así que adiós Alabasta, adiós phoneglyph.

_**Y no me dejaste otra opción**_

_**Que arrancarme la piel**_

**_Y aguantar el dolor._**

_**Y no escuché al corazón**_

_**Si borré en mi memoria**_

**_El recuerdo de tu voz._**

_**Me marché sin hacer ruido**_

_**Para no decirte adiós…**_

Derramó el resto del segundo vaso de whisky en su boca, tragándolo al instante. Miró su imagen reflejada en el cristal de la ventana. Solo veía a una mujer usada, y sobretodo sucia. Había logrado ser impermeable durante, pero no había logrado no sentirse asquerosamente profanada después.

No le quedaba otra que aguantarse. No había forma de lavarse, de borrar aquél olor de su piel, de borrar sus caricias, ni eliminar de su cabeza los recuerdos. En su cabeza se repetían una y otra vez las palabras que el hombre pronunciaba mientras la hacía suya. Su voz no era clara, pero era él quién le decía esas cosas, irrepetibles, sucias. Intentó pensar en otra cosa pero su mente recordaba una y otra vez secuencias de su encuentro. Llenó de nuevo su copa.

_**Cerré la puerta de otra fría habitación**_

**_Una ciudad distinto hotel y yo clavada en tu canción._**

Pero sin embargo, actuando contra su corazón, contra su cabeza y contra su cuerpo, había vuelto a entrar en su juego, del que siempre salía escaldada. Escuchó la puerta del dormitorio de Cocodrilo abrirse y tragó el contenido del vaso entero de un solo golpe. Pero no movió su cuerpo ni un ápice. Permaneció en la butaca a la espera de ser descubierta, en paños menores, con un vaso en una mano y una botella de whisky en la otra.

Él la sorprendió en su lugar predilecto. Tenía pensado sentarse en esa butaca a beber, mientras se preguntaría porqué Robin se apartaba de su lado si él no le reclamaba que no lo hiciera. La miró, pero parecía que ella no advertía su presencia.

Robin, por su parte, no se movía, esperando una reprimenda, o una burla. Se sentía molesta con él mirándola, así que decidió ignorarle. Se sirvió su cuarta copa de whisky, deseando borrar de su memoria todo lo que pudiera.

_**Entre acordes sin sentido otra vez se me olvidó**_

**_Que a partir del cuarto whisky se me va la inspiración._**

-¿Ahora os pasasteis al wisky, mi señora?

Robin cerró con fuerza los ojos y llevó una vez más el vaso a sus labios. Buscaba en su mente una respuesta cordial pero hiriente. Quería levantarse y despellejarlo, hacerle pagar todas sus humillaciones. Pero la cuestión es que ella necesitaba esas burlas, necesitaba todo lo que él tuviera que darle.

-Volved a mi cama.

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Robin como un canto hipnótico. De verás tenía que volver a esa cama. La estaban llamando a ella. Siguió sin contestar. Bebió.

_**Y no me dejaste otra opción**_

_**Que arrancarme la piel**_

_**Aguantar el dolor**_

_**Y no escuché al corazón**_

_**Si borré en mi memoria**_

_**El recuerdo de tu voz**_

_**Me marché sin hacer ruido**_

_**Para no decirte adiós…**_

Su cabeza desconectó y dejo de buscar palabras inútiles para decir lo que pensaba. El alcohol estaba empezando a hacer mella. Pero eso no impidió que el whisky siguiera entrando en su boca. Ya no tenía sabor, no quemaba, no era wisky, como ella. Había perdido su alma de aventurera, sus ganas de vivir otras cosas. Se conformaba con esa miserable vida, sirviendo a un desgraciado, matando a placer de otra persona, viviendo una vida que no quería para ella.

Sin embargo se levantó de la butaca y se paró frente a él. Cocodrilo sonrió abiertamente. Cerró su bata más fuertemente y tomó la botella de wisky. Llenó el vaso de Robin y esperó a ver cual era su reacción.

Ella dejó caer la copa sobre la butaca, derramando todo el líquido sobre ella, y miró a ese hombre a los ojos, recibiendo una mirada satisfecha.

No tenía elección alguna. No había otros caminos, tan solo uno: el que llevaba de nuevo a la fría habitación.

_**Y aunque no seas tú mi única droga**_

_**Y aunque no me tomara esa ultima copa**_

**_No he podido dejar de pensar en tu boca_**

_**Y he perdido las ganas de quitarte la ropa.**_

Cuando entró en la habitación se maldijo por no haberse bebido la última copa, para perder un poco más el juicio, ser menos ella, ser más autómata. Tapó su cuerpo con las sábanas, dando la espalda a su compañero. Él no se quejó, tan solo deseaba tenerla en su cama, mostrarle quién ganaba.

Robin seguía pensando en la última vez que había estado en esa cama. La boca de ese hombre había explorado gran parte de su cuerpo, la había acariciado simulando amor, le había dicho cosas al oído. Hubiera sido perfecto, de no ser por tratarse de él.

Pero ella sabía que en cuanto Morfeo hiciera suyo a Cocodrilo, ella volvería a sentirse sana y salva. Volvería a cerrar, una vez entre tantas otras, la puerta de esa fría habitación…

**Canción: Para no decirte adiós.**

**Intérprete: La Quinta Estación (El mundo se equivoca)**

* * *

_**Bueno, triste... sniff...**_

_**Me gusta mucho como me ha quedado este fic, proque a parte de ser mi canicón favortia tenía ganas de escribir algo así, aunque alguna gente crea que la relación entre estos dos personages era meramente profesional.**_

_**Agradezco a Halane que lo leyera antes de que yo lo colgara. Eres de mucha ayuda, preciosa!! Muack!**_

_**Y nada, espero volver pronto con otro songfic!**_

**_Besitos!_  
**


	3. NIÑA

**Hola de neeeew. Me kedé sin internet en casa y cuelgo desde un ciber ¬¬**

**Así que no prometo nada de cara al futuro Xd En serio, no sé si tendré internet en breve o cuanto tardarán en arreglarmelo.**

**Igualmente os dejo este tercer Songfic. La canción es triste, como la historia. Quise plasmar como yo creo que fué la infancia de Robin con sus tíos. Espero que haya kedado creíble!

* * *

**

**NIÑA**

Ella no había sido. No entendió a qué venían esos gritos. Corrió hacia su primitiva habitación y cerró la puerta. Respiraba agitadamente a causa de la impresión. Se apoyó tras la puerta y se sujetó el pecho. Intentó calmarse mientras seguía escuchando gritos e insultos dirigidos a ella.

Corrió hacia su cama y se tumbó penosamente en ella, en posición fetal. Se tapó las orejas para no escuchar más a su tía, pero era inútil. De ningún modo había logrado que su tía el escuchara.

¡Qué se pudra ahí dentro!- Escuchó gritar a la mujer- ¡No pienso ni llevarle la cena!

Cálmate, cariño- la voz de su tío siempre sonaba para intentar amansar a la fiera-. Es solo una niña…

¡Pero ella lo hizo!- Vociferó ella, entrando en su dormitorio, donde no sería escuchada por la niña.

Las voces cesaron. Robin se destapó las orejas y abrió los ojos. Aún en posición fetal se abrazó las rodillas. Silenciosas lágrimas de impotencia empezaron a recorrer su infantil rostro.

Yo no he sido… Yo no he sido…- repetía ella una y otra vez, sin poder impedir que las lágrimas siguieran resbalando de sus ojos- Yo no he sido…

En medio de su angustia el sueño se apoderó de ella.

**_Hay una niña sola en su habitación  
Jugando con el aire y su imaginación._**

Despertó en la misma postura en la que se durmió, con los ojos llenos de legañas. Se estiró aún tumbada y recordó poco a poco lo acontecido el día anterior. Su estómago le avisó de que hacía muchas horas que no comía, desde el mediodía pasado, casi veinticuatro horas antes.

"_Ella vio a su prima jugando con el collar de perlas de su tía. La vio y se quedó observándola unos instantes. Parecía tan feliz que no le recordó lo mucho que su madre adoraba ese collar, y lo enfurecida que se pondría si supiera que alguien lo había tocado."_

La niña sollozó. Cerró los ojos e imaginó a su prima sufriendo. Estiró sus manos en el aire y las movió, como si retorciera algo, imaginándose provocándole ella el sufrimiento.

**_  
No comparte tesoros ni tampoco secretos.  
Su universo es grande, más que el mundo entero. _**

"_Escuchó un gritito y luego el ruido de algo cayendo al suelo. Volvió a la sala, donde su prima miraba aterrorizada como el caro collar de su madre se había roto y, a sus pies, todas las perlas descansaban. Alzó la mirada y vio a Robin, que le devolvía el gesto con el mismo asombró. Sus enormes ojos azules miraban a las perlas, y luego la cara de miedo de la otra niña."_

Tenían prácticamente la misma edad. La otra era rubia, de tez blanca, y ojos miel. De aspecto extremadamente frágil, siempre adornada con sus preciosos vestidos llenos de lazos y volantes. Contrastaba con Robin, tan morena y tan desaliñada.

Robin se volvió a acurrucar en su cama, mientras imágenes de su prima rompiendo el collar le taladraban la cabeza. Cuando su tía encontró el collar ella no fue capaz de decir que había visto el accidente. Pero dos de las perlas descansaban ya bajo la cama de Robin sin ella saberlo.

**_  
Ella ríe sin saber por qué, ella habla si saber por qué…  
Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve más que dolor._**

"_Cuando su prima se dio cuenta de que el collar era irreparable recogió todas las perlas y las fue metiendo en un bolsillo de su vestido. Creyó tenerlas todas y se largó a esconderlas a su cuarto. Robin la iba siguiendo con la mirada, apuntando en su cabeza todos los movimientos de su prima._

_Su tía llegó con su tío de sus comprar. No echó en falta el collar por el momento. Robin recordó no sospechoso que le había parecido que su prima ya no se mostrara nerviosa ni con miedo. "_

De repente robin se tumbó recta en la cama mientras seguía recordando y una imagen cruzó su mente. Su gran amigo Saul, riendo de su habitual forma, diciéndole que ante la adversidad no había nada mejor que reír, porque la risa te hace feliz.

Intentó reír:

Dereshishishi…- se sintió igual de estúpida que momentos antes. Lo intentó de nuevo:- Dereshishishi…- mejor, se sentía algo mejor- ¡¡DERESHISHISHI!!- Gritó.

Sonrió ampliamente. Reír la hacía feliz. Siguió riendo, escandalosamente, sin importarle el tono, expulsando así sus penas momentáneamente.

Su tía pasó por la puerta y la mandó callar:

¡Cállate, niña!. ¡Asustas a mi hija!

Robin abrió mucho los ojos, asombrada. Dejó de reír al instante. Una especie de nube negra se cernió sobre ella, sumiéndola de nuevo en el dolor. Volvió a su posición fetal sobre la cama.

**_  
¿Niña que va a ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir?  
Con tu vida, no querrás seguir...  
¿Niña que va a ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir?  
Con tu vida, no querrás seguir..._**

"_Su prima había dejado caer estratégicamente una perla en medio del salón. Y claro, su tía la encontró. Iba a sentarse en el sofá y la vio. Primero no supo que era. La agarró y la miró entre sus dedos. Robin y su prima vieron a la mujer con cara de asombro mirar la perla, como desechando la idea de que fuera de su collar._

_Se giró a mirar a Robin. Luego a su hija. Sin más decidió que había sido Robin._

_¿Has estado jugando con mis joyas, pequeña?- Le preguntó, con su peor voz de diablo._

_La pequeña morena negó con la cabeza, muy segura de si misma. Su tía la miró y le enseñó la perla. _

_Esto parece una perla de mi collar- le dijo-. Espero por tu bien que el collar esté enterito donde debe estar._

_Y se fue directa a su dormitorio, sin esperar respuesta alguna. Salió a los pocos minutos con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara."_

Se tumbó plana en la cama y un nuevo aviso de su estómago la devolvió a la realidad. Se tocó la barriga con una mano. Cerró de nuevo los ojos y se imaginó para siempre con sus tíos, viviendo esa vida. Bueno, no toda su vida. Escaparía de ahí cuando fuera algo mayor, lo tenía decidido. Nunca más soportaría órdenes de nadie, creía ella.

Con tan solo ocho años era una chica muy lista, todos los eruditos se lo decían. Esa era su única razón de vivir. La arqueología. ¿Valía la pena?

Su padre desconocido desaparecido, y su madre lejos, sin tener previsto volver. Se sentía abandonada, pero quería volver a ver el rostro de su madre.

**_Cien noches de lágrimas y de fría oscuridad.  
El calor más cercano era el de la soledad._**

_"Su prima empezó a gimotear falsamente. Su madre se volvió hacia ella._

_He visto como ella rompía tu collar- mintió, haciendo ver que se secaba las lágrimas con las manos._

_La tía miró a Robin, mientras consolaba a su hija entre sus brazos. Robin puso cara de asombro y estuvo a punto de decir lo que ella vio. _

_Después la vi recogiendo las perlas para esconderlas, mami- siguió la niña rubia, sin dejar de gimotear teatralmente. _

_¿Esconderlas?- Su tía caminó hasta ella y se paró a pocos centímetros de su cara- Dime dónde están._

_Robin señaló su prima, siendo incapaz de soltar palabra por el momento._

_¿Dónde están?- Repitió la mujer._

_En la habitación de tu hija- dijo por fin la niña, cerrando los ojos._

_Un sonoro tortazo impactó sobre su cara. Pero lo esperaba."_

Por eso lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Lloró gran parte de esa noche, de impotencia y de rabia. Derramó lágrimas hasta que el cansancio pudo con ella. Pero muchas noches lloraba. A veces por peleas con sus tíos. Otras todavía por añoranza de su madre. Llorar se estaba convirtiendo en su modo de vida.

Pero no tenía casi a nadie a quién llorarle. El simpático doctor Clover la consolaba muchas veces, pero siempre restaba importancia a las trifulcas con sus tíos. Y Robin no quería reconocer que extrañaba a su madre.

-Dereshishishi…- intentó de nuevo, en voz baja y sin mucho éxito.

**_  
Tiene tanto miedo a que puedan entrar  
En su frágil burbuja de irrealidad._**

"_- ¡Eso no es verdad!- Le gritó su tía, todavía con la mano levantada._

_Robin se llevó las manos a la mejilla y abrió los ojos, viendo la expresión enfadadísima de la mujer._

_Seguro que están en su cuarto, mami- dijo la rubia, sonriendo a Robin de espaldas a su madre._

_La mujer miró una última vez a Robin y se dirigió al dormitorio de esta. La niña morena salió corriendo asustada para impedir que su tía entrara, pero ésta la barrió de un golpe y entró._

_Empezó a abrir cajones y a rehacer la cama, buscando desesperadamente otra razón para azotar a esa niña impertinente. Nada._

_Mientras, Robin miraba aterrada como su tía revolvía salvajemente su habitación, y lanzaba al suelo sus escasas pertenencias._

_¡Para, por favor, tía!- Suplicó, sintiendo como las lágrimas ya brotaban de sus ojos. Se lanzó sobre la mujer, en un vano intento de apartarla de sus cajones llenos de libros y algo de ropa._

_¡Cállate, niña!- Le gritó, apartándola de ahí._

_Su prima miraba desde la puerta la escena, divirtiéndose. Se habría librado en cuanto su madre siguiera su protocolo y miraba bajo la cama. "_

Miró al suelo y vio tres de sus libros tirados. Uno de ellos roto. Pero le contaría al doctor lo que había pasado aunque se muriera de vergüenza. Su tía había desarmado media habitación en su afán por demostrar su falsa culpabilidad.

Suspiró. No soportaba que nadie de esa horrible familia entrara en su habitación. Era lo único suyo que tenía, aunque realmente no le perteneciera. Era como un alquiler. Un cuarto y comida a cambio de hacer casi todas las tareas de la casa y no molestar en los días importantes para la familia.

Pero sus libros eran más que sagrados. Y si le pertenecían. Eran de su madre, el doctor siempre se encargaba de recordárselo cuando se los prestaba. Era lo único de ella que tenía.

**_Ella ríe sin saber por qué, ella habla sin saber por qué  
Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve más que dolor_**

Agarró el libro roto y lo puso sobre la cama. Lo abrió para ver cuánto se había estropeado. Desde anoche no se había vuelto a fijar en él. Algunas páginas estaban sueltas y una de las tapas tenía un corte. Pasó dos de sus dedos por la tapa, acariciándola, y dos nuevas lágrimas bajaron por su rostro.

_"Dos perlas asomaban bajo la cama y su tía no tardó en verlas. Se agachó a recogerlas y las apretó en una de sus manos. Apretó los dientes y de giró a mirar a su sobrina, que le devolvía la mirada asustada y sorprendida._

_¿Cómo habían llegados dos perlas a su cama? Miró a su prima y su gesto de alegría no disimulada respondió a su pregunta. Volvió la mirada a su tía, que ya se acercaba a ella. La morena salió corriendo de la habitación, sin saber hacia qué dirección hacerlo. _

_Su tía salió corriendo detrás, mientras la otra pequeña estallaba en carcajadas"._

Robin bajó de la cama secándose las lágrimas con una mano. Se puso sus zapatos y agarró el libro roto, para devolvérselo a Clover. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y asomó la cabeza para ver si alguien la veía.

Logró salir de la casa sin ser vista y empezó a correr hacia el Árbol del Conocimiento, dónde buscaría consuelo.

**_  
¿Niña que va a ser de ti, sin sueños que cumplir?  
Con tu vida, no querrás seguir...  
¿Niña que va a ser de ti, sin sueños que cumplir?  
Con tu vida, no querrás seguir..._**

Corrió por las calles principales del pueblo, con su libro abrazado al pecho con fuerza. Se metió entre la gente que compraba en el mercado y fue sorteando obstáculos hasta llegar al bosque.

Volvió la vista atrás, hacia la ciudad, y se sintió aliviada de haberla dejado atrás, como todas las otras veces que lo hacía. Sabía que pertenecía a ella porque tenía la certeza de haber nacido ahí. Pero su alma no se sentía partícipe de la vida en ella. Por eso evadía su mente de su vida diaria acudiendo a leer con los eruditos.

"_Robin corría por la casa, buscando desesperada con la mirada un lugar en el que refugiarse. Vio a su tío entrar en casa y se aferró con fuerza a una de sus piernas. Su tía llegó corriendo tras ella, hecha una verdadera fiera, y la divisó tras una de las piernas de su marido._

_¡Ven aquí, niña!- Le gritó._

_Su marido la miró estupefacto y puso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Robin, como calmándola. Robin cerró los ojos, esperando que su tío la pudiera ayudar._

_¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó el hombre, intentando enfriar la situación. Vio a su hija riendo detrás de su madre._

_Esta cría se ha atrevido a romper mi collar de perlas- contestó, sin apartar la mirada de la niña morena-. Y encima se cree con derecho a acusar a nuestra hija". _

_**Ella ríe sin saber porque, ella habla sin saber porque  
Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve más que dolor**_

_"-¿Estás segura?_

_¡Claro que estoy segura!- Gritó ella de nuevo, zarandeando en sus manos las perlas._

_Robin- la llamó el hombre, agachándose y mirándola a los ojos-. ¿Tú rompiste el collar?_

_La niña negó con la cabeza y empezó a llorar silenciosamente, viendo como la mujer rubia fruncía más el ceño a modo de incredulidad._

_-¡Claro que fue ella!- Vociferó- ¿No irás a creerla?"_

La niña se acercó a las grandes puertas de la biblioteca y las abrió con esfuerzo. Entró sigilosamente en la gran sala y vislumbró varias personas.

¡Hola, pequeña!- La saludó una enorme mujer pelirroja.

¡Hola, Marcia!- Devolvió la niña el saludo, con una gran sonrisa-. Vine a ver al doctor Clover.

Oh, debe estar perdido entre alguna montaña de libros- bromeó la mujer, arrancando una carcajada a la niña.

Voy a ver si logro rescatarlo- siguió Robin con la broma.

Se alejó de la mujer y vislumbró a su Doctor buscando algo entre una alta estantería.

**_  
¿Niña que va a ser de ti, sin sueños que cumplir?  
Con tu vida, no querrás seguir...  
¿Niña que va a ser de ti, sin sueños que cumplir?  
Con tu vida, no querrás seguir...niña..._**

Vengo a traerle un libro, Doctor Clover- dijo la niña, cuando éste la hubo visto-. Buenos días.

Buenos días, Robin. ¿Querrás llevarte otro?

Robin miró el libro que tenía entre las manos y se lo enseñó al doctor. Él lo agarró con sus manos y observó los daños.

Lo siento…- Robin bajó la cabeza, avergonzada por devolver el libro así.

¿Qué le pasó?

Mi tía se enfadó y… y… y lo tiró al suelo- empezó a explicar la morena, sintiendo sus ojos inundarse-. Y cuando me di cuenta… estaba roto.

Lo arreglaremos- le dijo él con una sonrisa.

La niña sonrió y vio alejarse su angustia un poco. Se secó las lágrimas con una mano y acompañó al doctor a guardar el libro.

_"Robin miró a su tío a los ojos a modo de agradecimiento. Pero él estaba ocupado intentando contener a su mujer._

_¡He encontrado perlas bajo su cama!- La mujer tendió la mano y él pudo ver las dos perlas._

_Está bien… Pero cálmate- le pidió el hombre mirando las pruebas. _

_Volvió a mirar a su sobrina a los ojos. Le sorprendía lo asombrosamente parecida a su madre que era. Sus enormes ojos azules eran iguales a los de su hermana, aquella loca mujer que había abandonado a lo más importante en su vida para cumplir un sueño. Aquella majestuosa nariz, igual a la de las mujeres de su familia, le hacía lamentar que su hija no se pareciera también a su rama de la familia. Pero lo que más impactaba a su tío, y más especial hacía a la niña, era su enorme inteligencia. Heredada de su madre y de las demás mujeres de su clan, esa mente privilegiada distinguía a la pequeña de entre la familia con la que vivía._

_El hombre miró de nuevo a su hija, tan distinta, tan bruta y tan simple. Y sin la belleza ni la inteligencia que debería tener por herencia. La pequeña rubia miraba con satisfacción la escena, con una mueca de superioridad que a su padre le repugnó._

_¿Estás segura de que fue Robin?- Le preguntó a su mujer, sabiendo que su pequeña sobrina era más noble que todo eso. Y si ella lo negaba él la creía._

_Su tía comenzó a gritar espeluznantemente y toda la casa se llenó de sus alaridos. Mientras su marido intentaba calmarla. Robin soltó a su tío y corrió hacia su habitación. "_

**_  
¿Niña que va a ser de ti, sin sueños que cumplir?  
Con tu vida, no querrás seguir..._**

Caminaba penosamente de vuelta a su casa, con un libro nuevo que leer y el estómago lleno. Con los Eruditos pudo comer y eligió el libro con dedicación, separando los que ya había leído para releerlos en mejor ocasión.

Sus pasos eran lentos y temblorosos, sintiendo como la mayoría de las personas que había en la calle la miraban y murmuraban. Era increíble como nunca se cansaban de hablar de ella.

Aceleró el paso intentando dejar atrás las miradas de la gente, sabiendo que al llegar a casa tendría tareas extra para pagar a si tía el collar de perlas que ella no rompió.

**Canción: Niña.**

**Intérprete: La Quinta estación (Flores de alquiler).

* * *

**

Gracias a Halane y a John 1 "El bronceado" por sus bonitos Reviews! Mil gracias a los dos!

Volveré en cuanto pueda!! Besooooos!


	4. PERDICIÓN

_**PERDICIÓN**_

Mi boca estaba inundada de sangre. Sentía su fuerte sabor recorrer mi garganta. Intentaba tragarla pero era imposible. Apenas podía moverme, no tenía fuerzas. Tan solo intentaba presionar mi herida con una de mis manos para calmar algo el dolor, sin mucho éxito. No podía hacer fuerza de ninguna manera. Bajé mi vista y vi mucha sangre. Aun no me sentía mareada pero si seguía perdiendo sangre así pronto lo estaría.

**_Hay una luz que me hiela el alma.  
Caminar hacia ella me da la calma._**

Miré temerosamente a mi alrededor. Nada, no vi nada. Ninguna cosa que pudiera ayudarme ya. Ellos se habían marchado. El sol me cegaba un poco, pero era luz al fin.

No culpé a nadie por dejarme ahí tirada, lo merecía. Merecía todo lo que me acababa de pasar. Así que hice de tripas corazón y busqué en mi cabeza una solución desesperada.

Intenté levantarme pero me caí varias veces en el intento, volviendo a dar con el culo en el suelo, incrementando su dolor cada vez. Al final pude sostenerme en pie a duras penas. Intenté caminar, pero cada paso que daba era como un nuevo golpe. Volví a dejarme caer al suelo creyendo no poder volver a levantarme.

**_  
No veo a nadie cerca de mí,  
pero noto que me alejo y se me olvida vivir._**

Mi cabeza empezó a cavilar. ¿A dónde ir? Necesitaba reposar y curar mis heridas. Pero no creía que nadie pudiera ayudarme en ese momento. No había nadie en esa calle. Tan solo escuchaba ruido de batalla en algún punto cercano.

De repente me di cuenta. Estaba lloviendo. Mis ropas empapadas pesaban más que antes y me costaba más moverme. Aún así me puse de pie de nuevo, esta vez con menos problemas. Llovía, realmente otra vez llovía.

Supe que ya nada nunca más me ataría a esa maldita tierra. Así que busqué mis posibilidades de salir de Alabasta. Eran pocas, ciertamente. Pero la imagen del chico de goma cruzó por mi mente. ¿Y si él…?**__**

Creo que ya he perdido mi cuerpo,  
que ya no queda nada,  
ni siquiera tiempo.

Tenía que pensar rápido. Y mi mente una vez más me apoyó, no me dejó de lado. Si ese chico me había dado una nueva vida ahora él debía decidir qué hacer. Empecé a caminar lentamente. Abandoné mi pesado abrigo en algún lugar y seguí con mi camino.

Seguramente mi fiel Banchi estaría donde la dejé. Debía llegar hasta ella para intentar encontrar el barco de aquella extraña tripulación. Ellos eran mi única vía de escape, y mi excusa sería que Luffy me salvó.

Sentía dolor por todos los rincones de mi cuerpo, pero aún así no me detuve. No reconocía mi propio cuerpo. Me estaba sorprendiendo de lo que era capaz de hacer con una herida así. Pero no tenía tiempo que perder. De golpe la lluvia cesó, dando pasó a un sol brillante. **__**

No pienso, ni siento, no actúo ni miento.  
Estoy por estar. Estoy por callar,  
por no decir... lo que quiero.

Ni siquiera recuerdo con claridad como llegué a ese navío. En él curé mi herida. Para mi sorpresa en barco contaba con una gran cantidad de utensilios médicos y medicinas de todo tipo. Lancé mis ropas ensangrentadas al mar y las vi hundirse. Me vestí con ropa de otra persona, deduje que de la mujer que tenían en la tripulación. Pero daba lo mismo.

Pasé un par de días vagando por el barco, intentando no ser vista y recuperándome de mis heridas. Pero mentalmente no podía recuperarme tan fácilmente de lo vivido en las tumbas de la familia real. Me sentía derrotada psíquicamente. No era capaz de pensar o sentir nada con claridad. Ni siquiera sabía qué sería de mí cuando los tripulantes del barco advirtieran mi presencia. Era una locura pero debía escapar de alguna forma.

Tan solo corría una cosa por mi mente esos días que estuve sola en el barco. Quise descubrir qué había fallado con ese hombre que había intentado matarme. **__**

Guiarme por sus palabras  
fue mi triste perdición.

**_  
Perderme en sus miradas  
me hizo recordar que no soy nada._**

Siempre desconfié de él. Quizás porque siempre vi con que asombrosa facilidad traicionada a los suyos y se deshacía de ellos. Agentes de menor rango eran eliminados por trivialidades, errores que escapaban de sus competencias. Pero en algunas cosas me había dado pie a creer que conmigo iba a ser diferente. Que ilusa fui…

Siempre le obedecía ciegamente, no podría permitirme el lujo de enfurecerle. La única vez que lo hice acabo tan mal, que aun sentía en mi carne lo que conllevaba contrariarle en algo. Pero él siempre tenía, con su refinado vocabulario, las palabras justas que calmaban las situaciones conflictivas.

Sabía que cuando no le fuera de utilidad me eliminaría. Y aún así me arriesgué. Mejor morir yo que todo un reino, aunque yo no les debiera nada a sus habitantes. Su manera de mirarme cuando salía del casino era a veces repulsiva. No supe nunca si eran de envidia o de asco. O quizás las dos cosas. Pero me hacían sentirme absolutamente insignificante, una mujer a la sombra, un objeto. No podía evitar colgarme de ellas e intentar analizarlas. Por suerte todo parecía haber acabado, y nadie sabía dónde estaba.**__**

Se acabó al arrancarme la piel  
por el dolor...  
Necesitaba en mi vida un poco de calor.

Todavía me preguntaba por qué ese chico me había dado una nueva oportunidad. Yo era la pareja de su enemigo, ¡Yo era su enemigo! Pero no lo pensó dos veces. "C_onmigo nadie abandona", _me dijo. Y me dio la oportunidad de lavar mi anterior vida y escribirme yo la próxima.

Así que decidí terminar con mi antigua vida. Se acabaron las lamentaciones, el dolor, las penas. Iba a empezar a ser yo misma, la auténtica Nico Robin. A partir de ese día he sido yo. Si me apetecía flirtear, lo haría; si quería dar mi opinión, la daría; cuando me apeteciera charlar, charlaría. Nada me condicionaría. Y así ha sido. Siempre he hecho lo que me ha pasado por la cabeza.

Luffy me brindó algo que no quise desaprovechar.

**_  
Caen las hojas como cayeron mis sueños,  
resbalando ante mis ojos,  
huyendo de los dedos._**

Así que me limité a vagar por el barco, conociéndolo, hasta que la tripulación llegó. Aguardé el momento justo y entonces aparecí, sorprendiendo a todos, pero generando división de opiniones. Por el momento mis heridas pasaron desapercibidas. Una venda cubría mi herida sobre mi pecho, lejos de ser vista.

Aunque ya no tenía muchos motivos para seguir viva. La única cosa que deseaba ya no existía. ¿O sí? Si lo que yo buscaba existía realmente y no estaba ahí, tenía que estar forzosamente en otro lugar. Aunque no me sentía con fuerzas de buscar más. Simplemente dejaría que las cosas fluyeran y siguieran su curso natural.

**_  
No pienso, ni siento, no actúo, ni miento.  
Estoy por estar. Estoy por callar,  
por no decir... lo que quiero._**

Al principio me costó volver a relacionarme normalmente con la gente. Ellos conocían mi fama, y sabían que yo era buscada, aun sin saber por qué. Pero confiaron en mí casi todos ellos desde un principio, aunque yo me sintiera todavía bajo la influencia de mi antigua vida. Vivía como si Cocodrilo siguiera ordenándome cosas. Me costaba ser Nico Robin. Aún era mitad Doña Domingo.

No abrí mi corazón a esa gente, pero si me relacioné mínimamente con ellos. Aunque reconozco haber sido muy fría con ellos al principio, haber sido impermeable e inexpresiva. Y no haber dicho lo que quería en mi vida, ni qué había vivido.**__**

Guiarme por sus palabras  
fue mi triste perdición.

_**  
Perderme en sus miradas  
me hizo recordar que no soy nada.**_

Pero al final supe que mis errores del pasado no tendrían repetición. Si de los errores se aprende este último me había enseñado demasiado. Aprendí cómo no es una relación normal entre personas, aprendí que todo el mundo no es igual y me di cuenta de cómo quería ser.

Por eso reordeno todo esto en mi mente, haciendo balance de lo acontecido desdé aquél día hasta hoy. Me quedo con todos mis recuerdos buenos, geniales, con ellos. Hacer caso a aquél hombre, por más supervivencia que fuera, fue lo que me llevó a malvivir, a mi perdición.

Ahora veo otras cosas en las miradas de la gente. Ya no son sentimientos extremos. Ahora busco tan solo ese brillo de las miradas especiales. Ahora soy como debía ser, como quiero ser.

Escapé de mi perdición.

**Canción: Perdición.**

**Intérprete: La Quinta Estación (Primera Toma)**


	5. ASÍ ERES

_"Las emociones enterradas en la superficie subconsciente suben a la superficie consciente durante los sueños y si logramos recordar fragmentos de los mismos pueden ayudarnos a destapar las emociones y los recuerdos enterrados."_

_"Todos los sueños representan la realización de un deseo por parte del soñador, incluso las pesadillas. Hay sueños negativos de deseos, donde lo que aparece es el incumplimiento de un deseo. Para esto se dan varias explicaciones, entre las cuales está la satisfacción de una tendencia masoquista."_

_"El deseo aparece disfrazado en el aspecto manifiesto del sueño y se debe a la censura que el sujeto ejerce contra la libre expresión de deseos, por encontrarlos censurables por algún motivo."_

**SIGMUND FREUD. TRAUMDEUTUNG.**

* * *

_**ASÍ ERES**_

Sintió arder levemente su estómago, no sabía si de la inquietud o a causa de la escasa cena. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos del Casino, sin mirar dónde ponía los pies ni donde apoyaba las manos. Se sentina como flotando y se puso una de las manos en el estómago.

_**Las rosas muertas**_

_**Esperan frente al espejo**_

Caminó hasta que una inesperada luz le hizo reubicarse y puso toda su atención en el resquicio luminoso que dejaba escapar una puerta entre abierta. Se acercó a ella lentamente, olvidando por un segundo su malestar físico y su desorientación. Empujó la puerta levemente y ésta se abrió de par en par sin hacer el menor ruido.

En cuanto pisó las inmaculadas baldosas blancas de la estancia sintió una ola de frío recorrerla de los pies a la cabeza. Iba descalza, con tan solo un fino camisón de algodón cubriéndole de los hombros a las rodillas. Dio otro paso y se encontró en una estancia grande, blanca y perfectamente iluminada. Frente a ella había un espejo enorme y se escuchaba caer agua en algún lugar no muy lejano.

Sonrió, aunque la imagen que el espejo le devolvía frente a ella no era la que le hubiera gustado ver. Estaba despeinada y ojerosa. No tenía ni idea de qué hora era, ni de en que baño del Casino se encontraba realmente. Pero no podía evitar mirarse fijamente, lo demás no le importaba.

_**Regalan belleza**_

_**Con un color añejo**_

¿Cuándo exactamente cruzó la idea por su cabeza? Ni ella lo sabía, ni sabía cuándo lo había decidido, ni cuándo iba a hacerlo. Sólo necesitaba desencadenarse de él.

Se acercó al espejo y se miró. Posó las manos sobre las de su reflejo, palma con palma, recociéndose. Intentó sonreír para verse algo mejor. Peinó su pelo con los dedos mínimamente. No reconocía el camisón que la cubría, pero lo colocó bien y volvió a mirarse.

Se encontró extrañamente guapa. Su piel estaba bronceadísima, a causa del sol de esa tierra, y tenía un aspecto muy suave. Se acarició los brazos y empezó a sentir el ruido del agua cayendo más claramente.

_**Querer terminar**_

_**Con lo que soy y poder olvidar**_

Estaba decidida a hacerlo. Todo a su alrededor le decía que lo hiciera. El momento, el lugar, la situación… Todo. Todo estaba a su maldito favor. ¿Pero por qué narices era siempre tan indecisa cuando se trataba de defenderse de él?

Sabía que dudaría, como siempre, y diría el "sí" cuando era un "no". Estaba segura de ello, pero aun y así volvió su vista hacia una de las esquinas de la estancia. Vio lo que deseaba no volver a ver nunca jamás.

_**Bajo tierra**_

_**O en la ceniza sé qué me abrazarás**_

Una ducha grande cubierta por una cortina blanca de plástico hacía esquina en uno de los rincones del baño. A pesar de que ella sabía que él siempre se bañaba, esta vez estaba extrañamente en una ducha, una que no recordaba haber visto jamás.

De repente sintió miedo. No sabía qué era capaz de hacer ese hombre si lograba esquivarla. ¿Sería capaz de matarla? Sí, sin duda, matarla o algo peor. Algo pero que vivir encerrada en esas paredes de oro.

_**Abrir mis cadenas**_

_**De arcilla y arena**_

_**Ver el aire**_

_**Y rasgar mis venas**_

Empezó a poner torpemente un pie frente al otro. Cada vez la cortina estaba más cerca de ella, casi creía poder tocarla con las yemas de los dedos cuando estiró la mano.

Apenas rozó el plástico y éste pareció alejarse. ¿O era ella? Daba igual. Volvió a estirar la mano, un poco más, la rozó y se alejó. Intentaba alcanzarla una y otra vez, sin éxito. Se dejó caer de repente en el suelo, frío, blanco. El agua seguía cayendo a su lado, dentro de la cortina, pero ella no lograba agarrarla, solo rozarla. No era valiente.

_**Así sientes**_

_**Así lloras**_

_**Así quieres tu dolor**_

_**Así eres**_

_**Así piensas**_

_**Así olvidas tu dolor**_

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Por qué no podía?. ¿Acaso no quería?. ¡Sí!. ¡Lo tenía más que decidido! Pero no lo lograba por más que lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. No tenía ganas de evitar que escapasen esas lágrimas de amargura, de impotencia, de rabia… Necesitaba descargarlas, pues en momentos así se odiaba por regodearse en su dolor, por parecer disfrutarlo, por no ser capaz de hacer nada por evitarlo, como siempre, como cada día.

_**Vida porqué**_

_**No puedo sentir**_

_**No tengo perdón**_

_**Por existir**_

_"Soy una idiota. Soy una idiota"_, resonaba en su mente. Alzó la vista y el espejo se hallaba igualmente frente a ella, a pesar de haber cambiado de posición. En él la ducha que ella tenía al lado no se veía reflejada, pero sonrió, se levantó del suelo y se acercó a ese cristal que la reflejaba muy distinta en ese momento.

Posó de nuevo sus manos sobre las que el espejo reflejaba. Ahora llevaba puesto una de sus mejores faldas con uno de sus corsés imposibles y estaba peinada. A pesar de haber llorado su cara estaba impecable y sus ojos no estaban hinchados, estaban sonrientes y vivos. Se encontró preciosa, se vio como la reina que le gustaría ser, no como la sombra de un rey fantasma.

De repente el ruido del agua caer se hizo insoportable. Le retumbaba en los oídos y la obligó a girarse a mirar de nuevo la ducha, otra vez tan lejana. Pero ahora, con su uniforme de guerra, resopló con fastidio y se apartó de aquél espejo.

_**Vida solo**_

_**Tú sabes bien**_

_**Lo que te quiero decir**_

Él estaba ahí, dándole la espalda. Esa enorme espalda por las que resbalaban las gotas de agua que se perdían hasta repicar en el suelo. Una nueva sonrisa surcó el rostro de Robin y se acercó lentamente a ella, esta vez extrañamente segura de que lo lograría.

Cuanto más se acercaba más claro veía el cuerpo de ese individuo a través de la cortina transparente. La abrió de un golpe, y él se volvió a mirarla. Sonrió asquerosamente al encontrársela, como en sus pesadillas. En cuestión de segundos esa sonrisa quedó teñida de sangre.

_**Abrir mis cadenas**_

_**De arcilla y arena**_

_**Ver el aire**_

_**Y rasgar mis venas**_

La sangre corría por sus manos, como si fuera simple agua. Pero para ella era como si fuera oro, oro con el que pagaría su billete de salida. Robin estaba disfrutando cada momento como si fuera la cosa más emocionante de su vida. Deseaba seguir viendo más de esa sangre, necesitaba verla, ser consciente que esa basura la estaba perdiendo.

Miró con una asombrosa sonrisa el rostro marcado de aquél hombre que parecía a punto de estallar. Le dolía y a Robin le gustaba. Quería oírle suplicar, ser por una vez la que tenía la vida del otro en sus manos. Sangre, solo era capaz de ver la sangre que abandonaba el cuerpo de su enemigo con asombrosa rapidez. Vio la sustancia roja perderse por el desagüe, abandonándole, quitándole la vida a esa sabandija¡qué maravilla!

Una vez él le había dicho que el único momento en que bajaba la guardia era mientras se bañaba, puesto que, a parte de perder obviamente sus poderes de manera alarmante, no creía que nadie de los que pudieran dañarle lo hiciera. _"En este maldito Casino nadie es tan valiente"_, había dicho él.

Por eso Robin estaba disfrutándolo tanto, porque era el destino que se había marcado desde el día en que puso sus pies en ese lugar, y con un semblante de asquerosa frialdad se había ofrecido a él. Y ahora lo había matado con sus propias manos…

_**Así sientes**_

_**Así lloras**_

_**Así quieres tu dolor**_

_**Así eres**_

_**Así piensas**_

_**Así olvidas tu dolor**_

Con todo el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y los ojos llenos de lágrimas despertó. Respiraba agitadamente y tuvo que esperar unos momentos para poder hacerlo con normalidad. La habitación estaba a oscuras y tardó unos segundos en ubicarse.

Tenía ganas de vomitar y se notaba mareada, pero a la vez notaba un atisbo de felicidad dentro de sí misma. Tantas veces soñando con el pasillo, el baño, el ruido del agua, pero nunca siendo capaz de saber por qué, ni cómo, ni quién.

Pero ahora lo había visto, lo había hecho, al menos en sus sueños se había librado de esas cadenas de barro. Se dio la vuelta y salió de su cama. Salió al pasillo.

_"Tal vez, algún día"_, pensó,_ "paseando por estos pasillos una luz me llame y el ruido del agua cayendo me ensordezca". _

**Así eres**

**La Quinta estación (El mundo se equivoca, 2006)**

* * *

**Buff, cada vez que lo leo me parece más absurdo XD**

**Pero bueno, esto es lo que me ha salido tras dejar mi mente en blanco y abandonarme a lo poco que conozco de los sueños y se su interpretación. **

**Sé que el fic es muy raro, incluso malo por lo absurdo que es.  
Espero que no sea aburrido, pero bueno, ya sabemos como es el mundo onírico. **

**Quise mostrar la angustia en forma de sueño, muy raro, sí, pero inventar sueños es dificil. Disfruté mucho en mis días leyendo a Freud, y el Traumdeutung, el libro de la interpretación de sueños, me enseñó muchsísimo (aunk no comprato que todo lo k soñamos es por la frustración sexual y esas cosas XD se nota k no me conocía a mí).**

** Ala, ya podéis apalearme, se hace dándole aki debajo al GO y poniéndome verde XD Besos:-  
**


	6. CUANDO ACABA LA NOCHE

_**CUANDO ACABA LA NOCHE**_

Dos manos burdas se paseaban como dueñas por su espalda, acariciando toda la parte que aquél corsé permitía. _Este maldito corsé_ que él no lograba desabrochar por más que sus grandes dedos peleaban contra los ganchos que lo separaban de su cuerpo. _¡Malditos enganches!_

Ella lo miraba. Miraba sus expresiones, sus reacciones. Miraba extrañada como su cara, normalmente con muecas de asco o superioridad, se tornaba amable en esos momentos. Con el ceño fruncido por la inmensa concentración que lo embargaba, seguía en disputa con ese corsé rojo.

La morena no pensaba ayudar. Todo aquello no la entusiasmaba y prefería ser espectadora durante todo el tiempo que pudiera. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar convencida de que aquello no debía gustarle, _da asco, _encontraba un extraño placer en todos esos juegos.

_**Dime tú la razón de por qué sigo aquí.  
Puede que alguien me agarre o que salga de mi,  
quizá sea porque todo parece tan bueno,  
quizá sea porque esto es lo único que tengo.**_

Quería arrancarlo, era la mejor solución. De un tirón el corsé pasaría a la historia y podría seguir con su faena. Pero no, _a ella no le gusta. _Por eso estaba así, peleando contra esos malditos enganches que lo hacían querer ser una bestia, pero que lo tenían como un gatito.

Sabía que esa exótica mujer no estaba en su cama por placer, ni en su casa tampoco. Pero jamás le había negado el placer de su carne, por eso sonrió cuando logró desenganchar un gancho. _Sólo me quedan veintitrés. _Sabía que eran veinticuatro, veinticuatro odiosos ganchos que parecían en su contra. _Uno menos._

La oyó gemir por lo bajo, pero él seguía con sus enganches. _Veinte, dieciocho, quince… _Cuando uno se soltaba los demás le seguían como por arte de magia. Su amante, sentada entre sus piernas, dándole la espalda, sonreía con resignación mientras iba notando las manos del hombre bajar por su espalda.

Era dulce, pero a la vez como la pimienta. Odiaba que le gustase pero no quería remediarlo. No tenía nada más, nada excepto esas manos a veces calientes, a veces frías, que nunca se cansaban de recorrerla, de dibujarla.

_**Dime tú la razón por la cual sigo aquí,**_

_**si todo está tan claro y mañana tan gris.**_

_**Quizá sea porque todo parece sencillo.**_

_**En la sala de espera siempre estamos los mismos.**_

Fuera corsé, fuera trabas. Esa piel morena y salada se le ofrecía por fin. Sus enormes manos la rodearon bajo las axilas y se aferraron a sus pechos, mientras con su boca mordía y besaba su nuca. Ella no respondía, solo aceptaba esos gestos, cerraba los ojos y aceleraba sin querer su respiración.

Él la apretó contra su pecho, notando sobre él su espalda suave. Sus manos empezaron a hacer absurdos dibujos sobre su estómago. Ella lo notaba. Sentía al final de su espalda algo, algo que palpitaba, que se rozaba contra ella. Y notó una mano, grande y morena, bajar por su vientre.

_**Por qué voy a correr si la vida no espera.**_

_**No sé quien me ata los pies a la tierra.**_

_**Esperaré a mañana a ver si alguien me suelta.**_

Fue un segundo, pero tan sólo uno. Un instante en el que quiso saltar, irse, escapar, correr, gritar, perderse, coger un barco y fundirse con el horizonte. Pero sin embargo gimió de nuevo cuando esa mano de coló bajo su falda descaradamente.

Se dijo a sí misma que no hacía falta un motivo, no necesitaba una razón para agarrar esa mano y guiarla. Pero lo hizo, la llevó hasta donde la necesitaba.

Ya bastaba de juegos, para él, para ambos. Una chispa, una mirada, una sonrisa y todo cambia. _No, hoy no me iré. Mañana, me iré, desapareceré, pero ahora no puedo… Ahora no quiero…_

_**  
Porque no hay nada más que estas cuatro paredes  
y un puñado de sueños que al darme la vuelta desaparecen.**_

_**Porque no hay nada más que el ruido de los coches  
que devuelve mi mente a la realidad.**_

_**Cuando acaba la noche... cuando acaba la noche...**_

Aprisionada. Aplastada literalmente. Encerrada entre las sábanas y ese brazo moreno, fuerte, protector… Aspiró aire profundamente. Él seguía dormido. _Que paz. Que calma… _

Que alivio al sentir ese brazo tensarse, a él dándose la vuelta, y librarse del peso. Le miró. Sus facciones estaban serenas, calmadas, inusualmente relajadas. Como las de ella en ese momento, neutrales e inexpresivas.

Había soñado con su madre, a la que su subconsciente aun no permitía ponerle un rostro del todo definido, pero sabía que era ella. Y al abrir los ojos todo ese sueño se esfumó, dejando paso al ruido de los agitados habitantes de Arabasta un lunes a la mañana.

_**  
Dime tú la razón de por qué sigo aquí  
si aunque me abras la jaula no intento salir.  
A un minuto de ti todo tiene sentido  
y a un segundo de ti todo está tan vacío.**_

Ella se levantó de la cama, despacio, desnuda. La ventana estaba abierta de par en par. Ni en los meses menos calurosos la gente se atrevía a cerrarla. Por eso pudo ver en cuanto se asomó, desde lo más alto del Casino, a todo el mundo en el mercado: mujeres con sus hijos, ancianos, astutos comerciantes, turistas, guardas reales…

Todo el mundo en su vida diaria, viviendo sus vidas, libres. Y ella se limitaba a mirar desde su jaula dorada, con sus trajes de princesa y sus lujos de reina. Podía salir por la puerta, agarrar un barco, un carruaje, o andar, hasta perder de vista ese infierno de fuego y arena.

Pero no lo hacía. Temía el mañana, el perder la oportunidad de leer ni siquiera una sola frase de su piedra milenaria, el encontrarse de nuevo sola y perdida.

Miró la cama.

_**Por qué voy a gritar cuando nadie me escucha  
el silencio ya no responde a mis preguntas  
y los días felices se los llevó la lluvia.**_

Él le devolvía la mirada. Observaba su cuerpo como si jamás lo hubiera visto. Se deleitaba en sus piernas largas como si nunca más pudiera volver a mirarlas. ¿Quién sabía si podría? Sonreía. No sabía por qué, pero sonreía.

Daba gracias a quién fuera por que ella siguiera ahí, cada día, a pesar de saber que él no lo merecía, por que ella no saliera por la puerta enfundada en sus botas, por que no se pusiera a gritarle y recriminarle, por que se mantuviese todo así…

Eso era lo mínimo que él pedía a cambio de su total protección, los mayores lujos, las envidias de la pobre gente de esas tierras… Todo era por él y para él.

_**Porque no hay nada más que estas cuatro paredes  
y un puñado de sueños que al darme la vuelta desaparecen.  
Porque no hay nada mas que el ruido de los coches  
que devuelve mi mente a la realidad**_

_**Cuando acaba la noche... cuando acaba la noche...**_

Por eso una mañana más volvió a entrar en la enorme cama con dosel de ese dormitorio. Recordó ese viejo refrán que dice que más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer. En ese lugar tenía algo horrible, pero fuera de esas paredes todo era desconocido, oscuro y lejano.

Por eso, cuando acaba la noche, una mujer morena se asoma a un enorme balcón y piensa que mañana se irá y todo será diferente.

**Cuando acaba la noche**

**La Quinta estación (Primera toma)**

* * *

**Lo sé, un asco XD**

**No, en serio, tenía ganas de hacer un lemmon de Cocodrile y Robin, pero, joder, seamos sinceros, ni a la gente le gustaría ni yo me sentiría cómoda ( a pesar de adorar a Cocodrile). Por eso me salió esto, porque algo más fuerte hubeira sido insultante... **

**Bueno, con lo de las dos manos de Cocodrile... sé que lleva un garfio, pero primera, el fic era mucho más fácil con dos manos que con una mano y un garfio ¬¬. Y segunda, me remito a esta foto:**

** http://img514.imageshack.us/img514/2641/tienelasdosmanosbu1.png**

**No sé de donde ha salido pero es del animé clarisimamente. O Cocodrile tiene dos manos y cree que el garfio le hace sexy, o es un fallo ultragarrafal. De todas maneras, yo me subo en esto y uso las dos manos XD**

**Y por último, gracias a todos los que me dejáis reviews en esta série de songfics, a veces tan estúpidos que me sorpende hasta a mi XD**

**Besos, y gracias!!**


End file.
